


i didn’t sign up for this

by yeojinkisslater



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Babies, F/F, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, Magic, eclipse - Freeform, lipsoul, maknae line are actual children, soft, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojinkisslater/pseuds/yeojinkisslater
Summary: in which choerry makes a mistake and transforms her and her fellow makanaes into children during a total solar eclipse.orviseul chuuves and lipsoul are now moms.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	1. whoops

“choerry!” kim lip called choerry into their odd eye circle dorm.

“coming!” choerry responded and then entered the room short after. “yes?”

“i’m figuring you know it’s a total eclipse today choerry.”

“oh come on! of course she knows! everybody knows!” jinsoul interrupted 

kim lip cleared her throat to get jinsoul to stop talking before continuing, “now today is the day when our powers are the strongest so don’t do anything stupid okay?”

“yeah yeah whatever! let’s go watch the eclipse now!” choerry replied before rushing outside. the other two gave a look to each other before following her shortly after.

“yeojin! olivia!” choerry ran over to the others in the maknae line and gave them a hug.

“choerry!” yeojin grinned and hugged the other back before pulling away, “it’s starting!” choerry also pulled away and sat down on the ground.

“can you guys believe it’s gonna be completely dark?” olivia asked as she sat down next to choerry and yeojin sitting down on the other side.

“yeah i know!” yeojin giggled, “i hope i’m not scared though. well i haven’t been afraid of the dark since i was a kid!”

“i miss being a kid,” choerry said. the other girls nodded their head in agreement. 

“i wish we could all be kids together!” yeojin wished.

“me too,” olivia added.

“me three!”

“aw wait is it over?” yeojin asked before complaining, “it was too short!” the short girl yawned. 

“actually i’m feeling really sleepy so i’m glad it’s over.” choerry responded. the other two simply yawned in response.

“what are you three doing?” haseul asked as she came over.

“we’re sleepy!” yeojin groaned. haseul came over and put her hand on their foreheads.

“mmm i think you all have a fever. go lay down okay?” haseul told them. the three girls nodded and went to their dorm rooms.

~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~  
the youngest girls hadn’t woken up the day before and since they had a fever the other girls had just let them rest. they didn’t expect anything to be different today. 

soft cries echoed through the 1/3+ yeojin dorm. one girl groaned and told everyone to be quiet before being told to help them find where the noise was coming from.

haseul was the one to find out first. she had pulled away yeojin’s blanket and what stared back at her was a tiny, younger version of the girl that had been a high school girl a few hours ago. of course at this point her clothes were way too big for her.

“mama?” the tiny girl questioned, making grabby hands.

“im not your mama!” the girl blurted out only causing the girl to burst into tears. she was about to panic when vivi came over to them.

she picked up yeojin and soothed her, “it’s okay little one,” she rubbed her hand in a circle on the toddlers back. the toddler looked at her and stopped crying.

“mommy!” the toddler grinned. vivi didn’t even bat an eye to this girl thinking she was her mom.

“hi sweetie.” 

“mommy! i want mama!” vivi nodded and handed the toddler over to haseul after giving her her blanket back. haseul stood there awkwardly. hyunjin and heejin just stared at the three before quickly leaving the room.

“let’s go get breakfast and we can take about this later,” vivi told haseul, grabbing her free hand. haseul nodded.

the girls were soon in the kitchen and haseul sat yeojin down on the counter before hearing squeals from the yyxy dorm followed quickly by a scream from the odd eye circle dorm. 

vivi figured that the other two had turned into children too so she wasn’t as shocked when the other girls carried a tiny choerry and a tiny olivia out of their rooms. after seeing the other two children jinsoul and kim lip shared a knowing look.

“looks like we’re gonna need some baby clothes,” haseul was the first one to speak up after looking at the other small children. vivi had managed to use a blanket for yeojin and chuu managed to make it so olivias shirt would stay on, but it was still too long. jinsoul and kim lip had used the same method as vivi.

“we shouldn’t buy any if we don’t know how long they’re gonna be like this though!” yves protested.

“actually,” kim lip interrupted, “jinsoul and i do,” the other girls stared at her, “it’s a powerful spell that was cast on them so it needs a powerful day for jinsoul and i to be able turn them back.”

“a powerful day?” vivi questioned.

“a total solar eclipse.” the other girls stared at kim lip, shocked. 

“that’s a few years away!” heejin protested.

“there’s nothing else we can do,” jinsoul responded. all of the girls shared a look before yeojin started crying again. 

“yeoyeo hungry!” she whined quietly.

“oh sorry baby!” haseul responded quickly before looking into the cabinets, “what do you want?”

“choco!” the toddler responded.

“sweetheart you can’t have chocolate. you gotta have breakfast,” vivi told the small child, “what about some chocolate cookie cereal though?”

“yeoyeo want that!” the toddler told them. vivi got her a small bowl and set it down at the kids table that they conveniently had. olivia and choerry asked for the same thing and all went to sit next to yeojin.

“hi!” choerry giggled, “i’m choerry and i’m four!” 

“i’m olivia and i’m four too!” olivia added.

“i’m yeojin,” yeojin whispered.

“WHAT?” olivia asked her causing a giggle from choerry. 

vivi saw the youngest being rather shy and spoke up, “that’s yeojin. baby can you show them with your fingers how old you are?” yeojin held up three fingers. 

a few hours later they were on their way to the baby store after having haseul pick up car seats from walmart. of course their driver gave them a strange look when three of the members were children but didn’t say anything. 

“nooooo! yeoyeo no car seat!” yeojin whined. she had been rather whiny for the past few hours. everyone figured maybe it was the lack of things for the child to do but it was getting worse now.

“yeojin!” haseul scolded, “be good and stop kicking me or you’re gonna go in timeout!”

“noooo! no time out! no car seat!” yeojin kicked haseul again and vivi came over. 

“don’t worry i’ll get her in her car seat,” vivi assured haseul. haseul went to sit down and yeojin kicked vivi. “now yeojin if you don’t get in your car seat you can’t get any toys! is that what you want?” the toddler shook her head and allowed vivi to buckle her in. 

vivi went and sat down next to haseul and immediately got teased jinsoul, “looks like you two are settling into parenthood well~ is this because you’re dating?”

“oh shut up jinsoul and come help me with this stupid car seat!” kim lip shouted at the other. jinsoul got up and went to help the other.

once they arrived at the baby store yeojin insisted on being carried and refused to go in the cart. of course this was rather tiring for vivi and haseul who offered to let her walk instead but the young girl insisted.

“toys!” yeojin squealed as they walked towards the toy aisle. 

“we’ll get some toys later okay?” vivi told the child.

“nooo! toys now!” the girl whined.

“toys later or no toys at all! got it?” haseul looked at the child who was in her partner’s hands and about to throw a tantrum. luckily this made the girl calm down. 

the ‘family’ went straight to the clothes section and let yeojin pick out some clothes. of course they got a few weird looks with yeojins makeshift clothes but they didn’t care. honestly? they were happy. vivi and haseul actually wanted to have a baby when they were older but they didn’t think they were going to be able to.

“mommy! let’s go to the toys now!” the small girl told vivi who nodded and gave haseul a look asking if it was okay before walking away.

vivi set yeojin down and yeojin started grabbing all the toys. vivi laughed, it reminded her of the time when yeojin said the company money was her money since they were using the company money after all. yeojin grabbed as many toys as she and vivi could carry which really wasn’t much.

thankfully haseul showed up and they put the toys in the cart and let yeojin pick out a few more before leaving.

getting yeojin back in her car seat was less of a struggle now that she had her toys to distract her. vivi put her in her car seat while haseul helped pull everything in the back.

they decided they were going to turn the spare room into a toddler room and grabbed some furniture and blankets while they were out. 

when they got back to the dorm, vivi, chuu, and jinsoul played with the three children while the others went to set up the bedroom. 

yeojin clung to vivi.

“sweetie why don’t you go play with choerry and olivia?” vivi suggested.

“no.” yeojin refused.

“why not?”

“they’re scary!!!”

vivi was about to assureurs they weren’t but haseul called her into the other room. vivi quickly got up and told yeojin to behave.

of course this did not sit well with the toddler who started throwing a tantrum. sadly she was not a cry it all out tantrum kinda toddler. no.

she started throwing stuff and kicking everything. chuu and jinsoul quickly tried to calm down the child.

“i want my mommy! i want my mommy!” the child repeated over and over again. chuu picked up child and started rocking her back and forth in her arms. the child’s tantrum turned into crying which turned into hiccups which eventually turned into the sound of a snore. 

“chuu im surprised with how good you are with kids,” jinsoul complimented the other.

“kids love me so parents asked me to babysit a lot,” chuu informed the other before looking at the time, “this is later than when most kids nap so i’m surprised she didn’t crash earlier.”

yves yelled out they were done with the room and was quickly shushed by jinsoul and chuu. 

chuu carried the small child in her arms to the bedroom and laid her down in the bed with a sign above it labeled, ‘yeojin.’

everyone left the room quietly and shut off the lights and went to go see the other little ones.


	2. chapter 2- idk what to call this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oec family cuties <3 parent discussion time and kim lip kicks an old man

jinsoul was currently playing hide and seek with choerry. jinsoul was honestly rather happy that they had tiny choerry. 

she and kim lip had always been like choerry’s second parents. choerry had told them herself. she told them that jinsoul was more the fun mom and kim lip was more of a strict mom. of course this caused jinsoul to laugh while kim lip glared at her girlfriend.

“hmm..where could little choerry be?” jinsoul grinned as she walked around looking for the small girl. she know where choerry was of course. she was hiding under a blanket but for the sake of the game she pretended not to know. a giggle escaped from the small girls mouth and jinsoul was about to find her when the game was interrupted by kim lip.

“you two! lunch is ready!” kim lip told them as she entered the room, pulling the blanket off of choerry. 

“mama! carry me!” choerry grinned as she looked at kim lip and held her arms up while she waited to be picked up. kim lip sighed and picked up choerry, carrying her to the dining room. 

choerry sat in her high chair, right next to yeojin who was throwing food at haseul. 

“no! this yucky!” the youngest girl complained. choerry reached over and grabbed some of yeojins food.

the three year old looked at choerry who take a bite before saying, “yeoyeo its so yummy!” choerry grinned and the younger girl started to eat her food.

“choerry! dont eat yeojins food!” kim lip scolded as she brought choerry her food. 

“i’m sorry mama,” choerry apologized.

“it’s okay baby,” kim lip sighed. she couldn’t be mad at little choerry.

after lunch all of the children went down for a nap and everyone else sat down on the couch. 

“i can’t believe choerry got yeojin to eat her vegetables!” haseul said rather shocked.

“that was rather surprising,” vivi agreed, “but actually i have a question for you two.” vivi looked at jinsoul and kim lip who shared a quick look.

“yes?” the two girls said in sync.

“are they gonna..get older? like are we gonna have to send them to school?”

“oh yeah,” kim lip answered first, “they are gonna get older so we are going to have to eventually enroll them in school. i mean we might have to enroll them in preschool first since we can’t bring three toddlers around to concerts and variety shows.”

“oh shoot. we were supposed to start filming a dorm life with loona next week.” yves remembered.

“how do we do that without everyone finding out?” gowon asked.

“they’re going to find out. we really can’t hide it.” yves answered.

“yves is right. there’s really no hiding it but we need to have a meeting with the company first,” kim lip told everyone.

“someone’s gonna have to babysit during the meeting though,” jinsoul looked around. everyone immediately looked at heejin and hyunjin.

“us? no way!” heejin protested.

“awe come on heejin! it’ll be fun! they can’t behave too badly right?”

“fine whatever we’ll watch them,” heejin gave in after her girlfriend wanted to.

after a while the kids woke up and everyone split up into groups. 

“oh choerry!” jinsoul called expecting a energetic response. she only got a look from the child. she sighed and continued, “how about we go to the park?”

“the park?” the four year old yelled, “yes! yes! yes!”

“hey wait a minute! i never said we could go to the park,” kim lip protested.

“awe come on babe! it’ll be a nice family day at the park,” jinsoul tries to reason with her. kim lip easily gave in to this and they soon left.

once they arrived at the park choerry ran off and was soon nowhere and sight. kim lip and jinsoul shared a worried look before running to find her.

“choerry!” kim lip called, hoping to see a four year old running towards her. she sighed when she didn’t see anything. she kept searching only to hear an excited squeal that sounded just like choerry. she ran to where the noise was coming from and found choerry following an old man.

“choerry!” kim lip yelled and the four year old turned around.

“hi mama! this nice man is gonna let me pick out some candy from his van! isn’t that so nice?” choerry grinned. the man had also turned around now. he realized he had been caught but tried to lie.

“yes that’s right! i have any type of candy she’d like!” the man showed a creepy smile and kim lip went and stood in front of choerry. 

“choerry go find mommy okay? mama is gonna get your candy,” kim lip told her young child before looking back at the man and kicking him in the balls.

“stay the hell away from my child,” kim lip walked away and found choerry giving jinsoul a hug.

“mama! did you get my candy?” the child asked and jinsoul gave her a worried look. 

“no baby the man didn’t have any candy. he lied,” kim lip told her ‘child’, ignoring the look jinsoul gave her, “let’s go home.”

“but i didn’t get to play!” choerry protested.

“we’ll go to the candy store on our way home,” kim lip sighed, not wanting to fight with the girl.

“i’ll carry you to the car baby!” jinsoul grinned and gave choerry a piggy back ride. kim lip laughed and followed them. she really wouldn’t change this for anything in the world.


	3. how to parent 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yyxy <3

“mama,” a small olivia looked up at yves, “i wanna play dress up with you!” yves looked around to see if chuu was in the room. after seeing no sign of the other she sighed.

“alright baby i’ll play dress up with you,” yves smiled at the small child who grinned at her.

“really?”

“yeah.”

“okay! come with me mama,” olivia grabbed yves hand and led her to her bedroom.

gowon was picking up some toys in there. 

“gowonie!” the young girl made their presence aware to the other girl.

“hey hyejoo. i’m cleaning up in here right now,” gowon told her.

“i will help too,” olivia declared and started picking up toys and putting them away. 

yves smiled as she watched the four year old pick up. 

“mama help too!” the child shouted. yves sighed and helped pick up. chuu came into the room not long after they finished.

“my baby!” chuu exclaimed as she picked up olivia and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“mommy stop!” the four year old whined and was put down.

“i was wondering if you three wanted to go get ice cream?” chuu asked.

“i take mama and gowonie to ice cream shop with us mommy,” olivia stated and grabbed the twos hands, dragging them to the door.

“ya! olivia! it’s not nice to drag people,” yves scolded her. olivia pouted and let go of both of their hands. gowon bent down and whispered something in hyejoo’s ear and the child giggled. 

“then i’ll race you!” olivia ran and yves followed closely after, making sure not to pass the child. 

olivia reached the car first followed by yves then chuu then go won.

“yay! i’m the fastest!” olivia declared. yves just shook her head and picked up olivia, sitting her down in her car seat.

“i’ll drive!” chuu grinned and both yves and gowon were quick to protest. they forced chuu into the passenger seat and yves sat in the drivers seat.

they drove to the ice cream shop. chuu and yves smiled while hearing gowon and olivia talking. 

“okay we’re here!” yves told the others and helped gowon get olivia out of her car seat. olivia grabbed gowons hand and walked into the shop with her. 

yves ordered for them but they made chuu pay after a game of rock paper scissors. olivia gladly took her small ice cream cone without complaining. 

“yummy!” the toddler grinned with ice cream on her face. yves went to wipe her face but olivia pulled away. 

“hyejoo let mama wipe your face okay? it’s all messy,” yves told olivia.

“no! i’m eating mama!” olivia protested. no thanks to gowon or olivia they eventually got the child’s face cleaned up. 

“all clean! and you’re all done with your ice cream too!” chuu exclaimed.

olivia just refused to look at the two.

“come on hyejoo! don’t you wanna go home and play?” yves asked. the child shook her head.

“do you wanna watch a movie?” chuu asked. olivia shook her head again. they asked her a few more things which she all said no to.

“that’s it,” yves groaned and picked up olivia who tried to fight her way out of the yves’s arms, “we’re going home wether you want to or not got it?” yves didn’t wait for a response before carrying olivia out of the store.

once they got home olivia sat on the couch and refused to talk to anyone.

“she’s in her ‘i hate my parents’ phase,” haseul joked only to be given a shove by yves. choerry climbed on the couch to talk to olivia.

“hye! do you wanna play with yeoyeo and i?”

no response.

“we’re gonna play house!”

“are you gonna dress up too?”

“yeah! come play with us!” choerry grinned and yeojin peaked at the two from her spot only to hide when they started heading towards her.

“well that’s a crisis avoided,” yves said, “next time you can carry olivia gowon.”

“what???”


	4. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2jin babysit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the short chapter and long wait :( really bad writers block all of a sudden but i’ll try to get more chapters out soon! also please leave chapter suggestions down below!
> 
> alsoooo i have a roleplay discord server if anyone wants to join https://discord.gg/rkbhNCKB7N

today was the day. today the girls had to meet with their company. the older girls were rather anxious since they weren’t sure how to tell the ceo that three of the members had suddenly turned into babies. 

heejin and hyunjin on the other hand were rather excited. well hyunjin was. heejin wasn’t really. 

at the moment all the girls were eating breakfast and explaining to heejin and hyunjin how to take care of the girls. 

“we’re not sure how long we’re going to be in the meeting, but whatever you do don’t let the girls come into the meeting room. keep them out of sight. got it?” haseul told the two.

hyunjin nodded, but heejin wasn’t actually listening. after seeing haseul looking at her heejin quickly nodded.

“”yup i got it! what time does your meeting start anyway?” heejin asked.

“around 10:30. we requested an earlier time so we could be home to get the little ones down for their nap time.”

“oh good. i’ve heard how yeojin fights naps and i do not want to put her down for on,” heejin laughed.

“you two just have to make sure the girls don’t cause any trouble and if you don’t well make you put yeojin down for her nap,” haseul grinned.

“got it! they’ll be on their best behavior for their favorite aunts,” heejin told haseul.

after a while the meeting started. haseul had told a lie that the five girls not there were out. yeojin cried for a bit after haseul walked away, but choerry quickly cheered her up.

“okay who wants a snack?” heejin asked the girls.

all of the young girls grinned and yelled, “me!”

“shhh you need to be quiet,” heejin shushed them.

“you can go get the snacks and i’ll stay here and play with them,” hyunjin told the other.

“yeoyeo go get snacks too!” the youngest grinned.

“no yeoyeo stay in here,” heejin told her and walked towards the door. of course this caused the girl to burst in to tears. 

“yeoyeo go too!” the three year old cried. 

“yeojin,” heejin hissed, “quiet down!”

“no! i want mama and mommy!”

“they’re busy yeojin,” hyunjin told the child, “they’ll be back soon.”

the toddler nodded, sniffling, and rubbed her eyes. heejin sighed and opened the door.

“yeojin!” hyunjin yelled and heejin looked to see the young girl run out the door of the bedroom.

“yeojin get back here!” heejin whisper yelled before realizing yeojin was already at the door of the meeting room.

“shoot,” heejin muttured and ran over to the door, but she wasn’t quick enough and yeojin managed to open the door. 

“mama! mommy!” the toddler grinned and tried to run over haseul and vivi before being grabbed by heejin.

“i’m so sorry,” heejin apologized and started to leave before getting interrupted.

“wait,” the ceo told her, “who is that and why did she call you two mama and mommy?” the ceo asked heejin, haseul, and vivi.

before they could answer yeojin did, “i’m yeoyeo and i wanna see my mama and mommy!”

heejin felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped before looking around and seeing it was hyunjin with olivia and choerry.

“let me guess,” the ceo put his hand on his forehead, “these two are olivia and choerry? who are you parents girls?”

choerry ran over to jinsoul and kim lip, “this is mama!” she pointed at kim lip and then at jinsoul, “and this is my mommy!”

olivia didn’t move and just pointed at yves, “that’s my mama,” and then at chuu, “that’s my mommy.”

“you know what,” all the loona girls looked at their ceo anxiously, “this is gonna be a huge hit with the fans! they’re gonna love it!” the loona girls sighed in relief.

heejin put yeojin down and watched as she ran to haseul and vivi. haseul immediately picked her up. 

“hi mama,” yeojin grinned.

“hi baby,” haseul responded before looking at heejin and hyunjin and mouthing, ‘we’ll talk about this later.’

chuu ran and picked up olivia, “how’s my favorite hyejoo doing? did you have fun with heejin and hyunjin?”

“mhm! we played dress up and hyunjin even dressed up with us for a bit!”

“wow! isn’t that fun?” chuu then whispered something to olivia which caused her to laugh and nod.

“what about you sweetie? did you behave for heejin and hyunjin?” kim lip asked choerry.

“mhm! i was on my bestest behavior!” choerry giggled.

“were so proud of you sweetie,” jinsoul picked up choerry.

“i should go now. remember we’re filming next week!” the ceo told them before leaving.

“it’s nap time girls!” haseul announced. the older two nodded while yeojin started crying. haseul sighed and carried yeojin to the girls bedroom.

heejin hyunjin and gowon all sat on the couch while the others put the girls down for their nap.

“so how was it?” gowon asked.

“it was fine i guess. yeojin is a bit difficult to deal with,” heejin answered.

“tell me about it! i don’t know how parents do it honestly,” hyunjin sighed.

“i know! but hyunjin.. you know i’d like to raise a kid with you someday.”

“i’d like to raise a kid with you too heejin,” hyunjin grinned and stared at heejin. heejin leaned in and kissed hyunjin.

“gross! get a room love birds,” gowon groaned.


	5. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short a/n

hi guys! i just wanna say thanks for all the support on this story and i apologize for the lack of updates. i got a very bad writes block but if you have any ideas or suggestions. really anything at all please leave them below! just make sure they are sfw because i will not write nsfw. thanks :)


	6. Loona Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loona films loona dorm but with tiny maknae line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry i’ve been super inactive. i’ve had a bad case of writers block. if you have a request be sure to comment and tell me what it is. would you guys like me to touch into oec’s magic? i know i showed how it was the reason maknae line became babies but i’m not sure if i should go into it farther because there’s a lot of things to go over. also i started a twitter account and i’ll post updates and maybe social media aus there! follow me at @youriuckyclover anyways enjoy this chapter :)

haseul smiled as vivi carried a sleepy preschooler into the living room. vivi handed yeojin to haseul. yeojin had just woken up from her nap.

“did you have a nice nap?” haseul asked yeojin. the toddler nodded and rubbed her eyes.

“where are the others?” vivi asked. they were supposed to have a meeting before the staff arrived. haseul looked around.

“i’m not sure. i think lip and jinsoul were talking about something important but i have no idea where everyone else is.”

“we were supposed to start as soon as yeojin woke up. should i go get them?”

“it’s okay we can wait a little bit.”

“can i go play?” yeojin asked.

“not now sweetie. we’re gonna have a meeting,” vivi answered.

“why?”

“cause some people are gonna come over to our house later okay?”

“why?”

“because..we’re gonna be on tv!”

“why?” haseul laughed at the toddler.

“haseul.”

“sorry vivi. do you wanna be on tv yeo?”

“mhm! can i show the tv the dance i made?”

“can we see it first?” vivi asked. yeojin nodded and started to do an adorable dance that was obviously made by a toddler.

“sure you can!” haseul smiled.

“sorry we’re late,” kim lip entered the room, holding choerry’s hand. jinsoul held choerry’s other hand.

“it’s okay! the others aren’t here yet either,” haseul told them.

“they do know we don’t have much time left right?” lip asked.

“we do know! yves was trying to get hyejoo to come out from under the bed,” chuu told everyone else as she entered the room, holding yves hand. gowon carried olivia in.

“where are heejin and hyunjin?” gowon asked.

“i have no idea! i thought someone else would know.” haseul sighed.

“i haven’t seen them all day now that i think about it,” vivi said.

“did they go on a date or something?” yves asked.

“they shouldn’t have! they knew this was coming since last mon-“ haseul was interrupted by heejin and hyunjin entering the room.

“are we late?” heejin asked.

“yea but you know what..whatever.” haseul sighed, “so today the staff is coming and we’re going to film loona dorm as everyone knows.”

the rest of the adults in loona nodded. “so actually.. the title loona dorm is very misleading because only some of it is taking place in the dorm. today we are going to the amusement park! make sure to not lose the children.”

”is..is that all?” jinsoul asked.

”i think so? also make sure you’re dressed warm it’s cold outside! yeo do you wanna go get dressed?”

”are we really go to the fun park?”

”yup! we gotta get dressed first though.”

”okay!” yeojin grinned and ran into her room. haseul and vivi followed closely after her.

the remaining girls in the room all looked around at each other.

kim lip was about to break the silence before being interrupted by the tiny girl pulling at her shirt.

”are we going to the fun park too mama?”

kim lip smiled and picked up choerry. “yes yerim. we’re going to the fun park too.”

”will mommy come?” the four year old looked over at jinsoul. jinsoul grinned and walked over to them.

”of course i will baby!” she booped the girls nose. yerim giggled and booped jinsoul’s nose back.

after seeing this olivia pouted and ran over to chuu. chuu quickly picked up the small girl and held her close. yves pat olivia’s head and held chuu’s hand.

”we’re going too right? and gowonie is coming with us right?” olivia asked and looked around.

the other girls had left the room. it was just her, her moms, and gowon left now.

”yes! i’m coming too.” gowon told olivia. olivia reached for gowon and chuu gave her one last kiss on the forehead before handing her over to gowon.

gowon carried olivia back to the yyxy bedroom as chuu and yves stood there.

”are you tired?” chuu asked after they had stood there for what felt like centuries.

”mmm..a little. i’m okay though.” chuu frowned at the response and pulled yves over to the couch. they sat down together and yves rested her head on chuu’s shoulder. 

“i’m sorry i was home late last night. i know you were worried,” chuu apologized.

”jiwoo.”

”yes?”

”don’t apologize. you couldn’t help it. i think you’re the one who should be resting though.” yves sat up straight and looked into the other girl’s eyes.

”what? i’m not tired.”

“you were up later thank i was last night. how late were you out?”

”almost all night but it’s okay i’m not tired!” chuu smiled at yves. anyone who hadn’t lived with chuu for long would have been fooled. they would’ve thought the girl had gotten enough sleep. chuu was that good of an actress.

except this was sooyoung she was talking to. jiwoo could never fool her and she knew it. it didn’t stop her from trying though. she was always trying not to worry the other girl. 

now that they basically had their own child chuu knew that it was harder for sooyoung. she tried everything to stop the girl from worrying but she always caught on. 

some nights were harder than others. the nights that were the hardest were when olivia cried for her other mom in the middle of the night. olivia had been losing sleep too and everyone knew it. especially the other two toddlers who were woken up by olivia.

yves knew this worried chuu so she had done her best to not worry her more. they were always like that. they were always trying not to worry each other.

“rest jiwoo. you need it.” 

“only if you rest too sooyoung.”

yves only responded with a short hum before chuu placed her head on yves’ shoulder. yves rested her head on top of chuus and drifted off to sleep.

haseul and vivi entered the room with yeojin first. they were careful not to wake up the sleeping couple. everyone knew they needed their sleep. even yeojin quieted down after being told they were sleeping.

after everyone gathered up in the living room again vivi started to head over to them. vivi slowly shook yves’ shoulder and then shook chuu’s.

”they’re going to be here any minute,” vivi told them. both of them sat up as if nothing had happened. chuu stood up and started happily chatting away.

soon after vivi woke them up the crew came. they introduced themselves as a group and then the three children introduced themselves separately.

”who are your parents?” someone, a crew member, asked. “can you go to them?”

olivia nodded while the other two girls just ran to their parents. then chuu ran to olivia. yves followed her closely.

”can you three stay together?” the same crew member turned to look at heejin hyunjin and gowon. they gave him a confused look before nodding. 

“good! we have a couple of games to play now that everyone is in their groups!” he smiled and made sure the girls reaction was filmed properly.

this was only the beginning of a brilliant tv show.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah so this chapter is viseul + yeojin centered so who should the next chapter be centered on?


End file.
